Beneath the Starry Sky
by Twilight roxs my soxs
Summary: Lily, who has suffered night terrors all her life, runs away from her school in search of an adventure. What she gets instead is the help of a young vampire named Peter. Will Lily find out the meanings of her dreams,and can Peter fight against his craving
1. Haunted Dreams

**Beneath the Starry Sky**

_Hello to all my readers on Fanfic! Just wanted you to know that this is my very first story that I have ever written, let alone put on this site. So please forgive me if it sucks, I just wanted to try my hand at writing. This is not a continuance of Twilight, but it is a similar story. This is my story, my characters, and my ideas. If I do happen to include something from Twilight, I will make a note of it. Also in my first chapter there are a lot of dream sequences, so to prevent confusion I will gladly label._

**Chapter 1- Haunted Dreams**

**Lily's Dream**

The cold crisp autumn air made me stop in my tracks and shiver involuntarily. The tall trees that loomed over cast a dark and gloomy shadow on the decaying earth below. I was walking around in this forest for hours looking for her, but I couldn't see her.

"Mommy!" I shouted as loud as I could muster for a 6 year old.

But all I could here was the wildlife and whispering trees in the wind. I wondered where she could have gone off to, we were just playing hide and seek. Searching up high in the creaky tree branches and low in the thick brush, I stopped at the sound of breaking twigs somewhere nearby, and than I felt it. I didn't see it but I knew it was there; all I knew for sure was that I wasn't alone.

"Hello, anyone there?" I said as my voice broke with fear.

Then from the corner of my eye I saw a dark silhouette of a man leaning on a nearby tree. I couldn't move, I froze like a deer caught in the headlights. For some strange reason I knew that this man, no this creature wanted something of mine.

My heart was pounding out of my chest and I was shaking so badly that I fell to my knees. All I could do was shut my eyes and wait for it to come and get me. It was coming closer and I could here it laughing and mocking my cries for help.

"Please don't hurt me," I sobbed while the creature continued to taunt me.

I couldn't do anything but think about my poor mother and her dead corpse lying somewhere nearby. Thoughts like these ran through my mind in circles as I rocked back and forth on the soft ground.

After what seemed like an eternity, I peeked one eye open and saw that the evil sinister demon was gone. At that exact moment my muscles released me from my frozen prison and I broke into a run.

My lungs burned and gasp for air, but I knew I had to get away from it. I quickened my speed from the fear that he might still be behind me. I wasn't going to die I thought, not now. I ran as fast as my legs could take me toward the opening of trees, hoping that was the way out. As I reached to the end I was so relieved that I didn't notice the upturned root beneath my feet until it was to late.

**End**

Sitting straight up with feverish cold sweat covering my shaky terrified body, I try to erase the images that came the night before. I've had these dreams my whole life, longer than I could even remember.

"Come on Lily pull yourself together," I said to myself quietly, not wanting to wake the other girls up. It was no use this time, tears and overwhelming sobs took control of me as they shook my body violently. I felt helpless and I was scared to death to say the least.

It was too late, all the other girls in the dorms were awake and now watching my pathetic nervous breakdown.

Robyn, my best friend, shot up from her bed and stumbled her way over with an anxious look on her face.

"Lily are you alright?" She said groggily. Growing even more concerned, she clutched onto me. " Lily its okay, I'm right here." She whispered soothingly into my ear as she stroked my jet-black hair with her fingers.

After several painfully awkward minutes, I gained control of my emotions and relaxed in Robyn's delicate arms. All the girls at that exact moment sighed with relieve and continued with their morning routines.

"You can let go of me now Robyn," I said sheepishly while forcing a smile on my face.

She let me go, and gave me a look that said she didn't buy it. Smoothing back her red curly mop of hair she yawned and stumbled back to her bed looking at me with her intense emerald green eyes.

" Well we better get going before Iris (warden of the school) sees us stalling." She stretched and yawned one last time before leaving her bed.

I nodded and wiped away the salty tracks off my cheeks and took one last deep breath before collecting my things.

Robyn and I left to the bathroom arm in arm bracing ourselves for the other girls.

Sure enough the news spread like wild fire as each click gossiped about crazy Lily and her freaky nightmares. With Robyn at my side though it made it almost seem like fun while she glared at every girl who dare look at our direction.

By the time we reached the sink everyone cleared out the bathroom with excuses like they didn't want to witness another episode. I laughed it off, but couldn't help but feel a little hurt by their remarks, considering that I couldn't control my dreams.

As I looked into the mirror I groaned at my reflection. My straight hair was a knotty mess and huge dark circles framed my gray eyes from lack of sleep. My fair skin was blotchy from crying and I still had beads of cold sweat on my forehead. As for Robyn she was dabbing her face while complaining about freckles on her nose and cheekbones. Rolling my eyes and giving an exasperated sigh, I sluggishly made my way to the showers.

Damn it, I thought to myself as I let the luke warm water spill out from the showerhead.

"We should have gotten here sooner Robyn, the hot water is almost gone." I didn't mind though, the semi-warm water felt good against my cool skin.

After washing my hair with my favorite floral scented shampoo, I turned the water off and reached for my fluffy towel hanging on the metal bar above. Knotting the towel around me I opened the curtain and went to my large bag of toiletries sitting on the white porcelain counter sinks. Reaching for my toothbrush, I brushed my teeth and combed back my dark shoulder blade length hair into a somewhat reasonable ponytail.

Once that task was completed I went back to my room and pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans from my drawers next to my bed. As soon as I finished getting myself together I waited for Robyn to get dress into either the lowest top or shortest skirt she could possible find.

"Okay I'm ready, don't I look fabulous," She said while giving me a toothy smile and a wink. She was wearing extremely tight blue jeans that showed off your curvy figure and a light blue tube top that came up half way to expose her flat stomach underneath.

"You know that Iris will have a conniption fit if she sees you like this," thinking about what her facial expression would be and trying to refrain from bursting out laughing.

"Come on Lils, don't you ever get tired of following the rules. Besides I don't give a crap about what that women has to say. I figure since she wants to throw me out anyway, I might as well go out with a bang," She said matter factly while arranging her perfect ringlets around her soft face. Admitting defeat I reached over for my books, gave one last glance at the mirror and we were off to class.

Sure enough Iris droned on about Robyn's revealing outfit, and how it was wrong to show off that much skin, not that anyone was paying the slightest attention. After twenty minutes of her ranting she stopped and we were all free to talk amongst ourselves, and enjoy our breakfast. Iris just sat there grumbling something about teenagers disrespecting their elders.

"Come on Lils, we better get to class." And with that said Robyn and I left to our first class of the day, Literature with Mrs. Hudson.

Sitting in the back of the hot and stuffy classroom I watched the sunlight pour in, turning all the white cinderblock walls different shades of gold and yellow. While the class was listening to the teacher's lector on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, my mind slipped away into unconsciousness.

**Lily's Dream**

Running down the winding forest trail I saw a clearing of trees and quickened my pace. I was almost out of these forbidden woods for good. That's until my foot snagged on the

Tree's root below, which caused me to tumble down and hit my head on the soggy forest floor.

Screaming in agony, I held my head before I started to crawl in desperation. Trying to find a tree to pull myself up with, I grabbed something soft and cold. Panic spread over me as I tried to focus my eyesight to see what I was holding. After blinking a few times my eyes focused on a pair of the same gray eyes that resembled my own. It only took me a second to register who it was.

**End**

Jumping out of my sit I felt the surge of tears coming again and by breathing became erratic.

"NO SHE'S DEAD!" I shouted out in the quiet classroom. All the students looked up from their work with terrified faces. Mrs. Hudson raced over to my desk with a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Miss Dawson! What on earth is the matter," she said frantically while leaping her way over books and bags to get to me. Robyn gingerly rose from her desk to go comfort me, but that's until Mrs. Hudson pushed her out of the way.

"Shhhh, its okay Lily your safe and sound, do you need to see Dr. Morgan? She said gently to try and calm my nerves. " Miss Conners please help take Miss Dawson here to the office," looking over to Robyn, she nodded and helped collect my books.

Walking down the hallway Robyn remained quiet as she gracefully moved across the tiled floor. The office shrink Dr. Morgan often saw me for situations like these, or how he likes to call it "Psychotic breaks". Once we reached the office Robyn turned to me and gave me a reassuring hug to let me know that she cared.

"We need to talk about this later tonight after dinner, Okay?"

"Sure," I said quietly, in truth though I didn't want to, I was embarrassed enough as it is.

Turning away she gave me a thumbs up as I entered the office door.

I went up to the desk and asked to see Dr. Morgan, and as always I was asked to sit and wait for him to finish up a meeting. I took a seat in one of the brown leather chairs across the room.

Picking up one of the magazines off the coffee table in front of me, I flipped through it while waiting to be called up. After several minutes Dr. Morgan's Door opened and I was called in.

"Hello Lily, how are you feeling today," Dr. Morgan said as I took a seat in one of his navy blue chairs. Rather than responding to his question, I looked around his office and noticed all the pictures of his family together at some beach. They seemed so happy, and yet here I was talking to some school shrink about how I'm losing my mind.

After several moments of silence, he grew impatient and started to drum his fingers on the desk. "I'm fine, its just I've been having some trouble with sleeping lately. I've been having nightmares again," I said truthfully."

"What have you been dreaming about Lily," speaking in a dignified way, as he read my file.

"You know the dream where I'm running away in the woods," I can't believe he asked me this, we've discussed this so many times before.

"Hmm, I see and what happened in this dream," he asked, as if this is the first time I've brought it up.

"Well, I was being chased and I fell next to my mother's dead body, I think that's what happened." I said sarcastically, I was getting angry at his pointless questioning.

"Lily we have been through this many times before. Your mother abandoned you when you were six and this is all just a made up lie to cope with it." He stated for the thousandth time since I've known him.

"No, it was different this time. It was like I was actually there, I saw her," I said on the verge of tears.

"Lily you have to deal with the fact that your mother left you in those woods alone. Of course your mind made this story up, it was a traumatic experience. The one person who is supposed to love you leaves you behind; I understand why your mind would do this but it's not real." He had a look of understanding and compassion in his eyes when he said this to me.

"NO! Your wrong it was real she didn't leave me," hot tears of frustration and anger let out, he didn't believe me at all.

"So what if there wasn't a body found, he must of took her. If it wasn't for those hikers that passed by, he would have gotten me to." I stood up before he could retaliate and slammed the door on my way out. I needed to talk to Robyn, she would understand, she would believe me. After all she is my best friend, why wouldn't she.

I found Robyn in the library cursing at her homework when I came bursting in.

Out of breath, I began to tell her about my fiery chat with Dr. Morgan in hushed tones. Robyn remained silent and listened intently while I vented about my stupid shrink. After my melt down, I watched Robyn scrunch up her eyebrow together in thought for a response.

"Well it seems to me that he might be right Lily."

"What?" How could she say that, she was supposed to be on my side.

"Lily, terrible things happen all the time to people. Its sad what your mother did, but you have to except it and move on. Look at me for instance; I've been passed from one foster home to the other before I ended up in a permanent home. And you know what, people did awful things to me, but I have to live with it."

"I can't believe it, you're just like them." I was getting up and walking to the door.

"Lily," she exclaimed, but it was to late I was gone. Returning back to my dorm room, I grabbed my suitcase and packed everything that I owned and would need. Watching everyone leave for dinner at the bell, I snuck out. Suitcase in one hand and money earned in the other, I was running away for good.

Walking around the Salem streets, I had no idea where I was going. I reached for my sweatshirt and wrapped it around me to fight off the cold. Even though it was warm during the day, autumn was on its way, and it showed during the nights.

Still undecided on where I was going, I found a little church that looked comfortable enough to sleep in. As I approached the door a sign hung that said, "All are welcomed here in this house of God." I smiled at the irony of it and pulled the door open.

The inside of the church was magnificent. Candles still burned at the alter next to holy relics, one of which was Mary. The moonlight shone through the stain glass windows making the scene seem more like an eerie dream. I stood there in admiration, until I heard someone behind me cough. Searching for cover I dove behind the pews, waiting for who ever it was to leave. Sure enough it was the priest leaving his office to go and put out the candles that stood at the alter. When he was done he grabbed his keys and locked the church door behind him.

Coming out from my hiding place, I took a breath of relieve and went on a search for another way out. It was easier said then done, almost all the doors were locked except for one. I opened it and saw a staircase leading down to Darkness. Holding my breath I ascended down the squeaky staircase to the unknown. Feeling around for a light switch and coming to the conclusion there was none, I carefully looked for a way out.

There it was, a little window in the basement that hovered over an ancient piano. Climbing on the piano I tried to open the window. After a few attempts I finally un-jammed it and slipped through the opening with as much ease as possible. Like a cat I peered into the dark to see if anyone was around, then entered back through the window. Returning to the sanctuary of the church, I made myself a little bed on one of the pews with an old quilt and some random clothes that I brought.

While lying down, I thought about all the events that transpired at school. Remembering what Robyn said only made it worse, and I felt a ting of guilt for leaving the way I did. Yes she had a rough past, but at least she has a family now. Mine either abandon me are died off from old age, like my grandmother. Ever since my Mother disappeared my grandmother was the one who raised me. She was a kind woman who loved me so much that she let me go off to a special school and leave her alone. It's only been a year since she died, but it feels so much longer. Memories from the past drowned me into a deep sleep as my heavy eyelids closed to rest.

**Lily's Dream**

Lying next to her body, I screamed in terror and anguish. She was still alive and mouthing something to me that didn't make sense. Lifting her arm up she pointed behind me to the man responsible. He had angular features that made up the most beautiful face. His skin was creamy silky white, and his eyes were an intense burgundy color that reminded me of garnets.

"Hello little one, don't fear me," he said as he loomed over my mother and I precariously.

Backing away from the huge creature slowly he leaped on top of my dieing mother and raised her neck to his mouth. Tearing her flesh open, blood trickled from her pale lips. With her last breath she gasped, "RUN!" Gazing into her big eyes one last time her head fell limply to the side as the monster fed.

Fear gripped my stomach and turned it upside down. Air was sucked out of my lungs and I was fighting to breath. Clutching my throat from hyperventilation, I fell to the side and before blackness consumed me I heard the horrible vampire roar with fury.

**End**

I jolted out of my horrific nightmare into the arms of a stranger with the same burgundy eyes. Holding my rigid body in his cool arms, his rich and intoxicating scent relaxed my tense muscles and sent me off into a peaceful sleep.

_Well there it is, I hope you liked it! If you didn't that's Ok too just don't leave me a nasty review (author cowering away from computer in fear). If you have any ideas or suggestions that could help please let me know. I'm always a fan of learning new things and techniques. Anyways I'm on to chapter two!_


	2. Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 2- Worst Nightmare**

**Peter's POV**

"Damn my wretched soul!" I cursed out into the night air. Gazing into those weak emerald green eyes one last time, her body went still. Teardrops and blood still splattered her freckled cheeks, and twigs and debris combed through her curly red hair. "What have I done," I said as despair took over me. Dragging her lifeless body out of the dark cobblestone alley I left her there for someone to find. I leaned in close to her soft cold cheek and whispered, "Sleep well." With one last glance I was off into the night.

Walking aimlessly around the dark Salem streets I came upon a little church. At this time off night I knew that the doors would be locked so I went around back to find another entrance. Sure enough a little window was cracked open and there for the taking, slowly I entered the dark dismal basement. Using my sharp eyesight I located the door and came upon the church's sanctuary. Carefully I went up to the alter and knelt down to pray for the young girl, whose life I took.

During my moments of silence I heard a moaning in the back of the church. Crouching down low I proceeded down the aisle quietly. When I approached to the second to last pew, I saw the culprit. A girl, about the same age as the other one, laid there moaning and thrashing in her sleep.

As soon as screams of pain past through her I jumped back four pews and observed her from afar. Still restless I came back and scooped her up into my arms and watched her breathing and thrashing settle. Combing my white fingers through her beautiful crow black hair, she awoke and bore her beautiful gray eyes into mine before collapsing again. Tilting my head up I took in her sweet lavender scent and held her close letting the warm prickly sensation travel through my body. Whoever this person was needed to be saved, so by gods will, or my own, I carried her away into the darkness.

**Lily's POV**

Waking up with a yawn I tried to focus my bleary eyes. Panic spread through me as I took in the unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a blue canopy bed, with silky sheets that covered my stiff body. Ripping off the matching midnight blue covers I carefully tiptoed my way across the freezing wooden floorboards towards the nearby window. Using the smoky gray walls on either side as support, I opened the black velvet curtains and gawked at the new terrain. I watched as red and gold leaves danced across the clear blue late September sky.

Slowly I turned around and faced my worst nightmare. There stood a young man with the most elegant god like features. His dark wavy chestnut brown hair encircled the most handsome face I have ever had the pleasure of seeing, and his hazel brown eyes reminded me of warm honey. Glancing away from his intense stare I noticed he was wearing a black t-shirt that cover his broad chest and most likely chiseled abs, and he wore dark blue washed out jeans that looked as if they were tailored to fit.

"I see that you're up," he spoke in an angelic sweet voice. Coming closer, his strong vibrant scent overwhelmed my thoughts. Reaching out to touch my wrist, ice prickled through my body and I came out of my trance. The logically side of my brain kicked in and I made a run for it. Before I reached the door I felt his cool arms snake around my waist and thrust me into the wall. Trying to wiggle free from his tight grasp, he pinned my wrists down above my head and pushed his body on top of mine. Once my screams turned into quiet pleas he leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry for the circumstances of meeting like this, but I believe I just saved your life. So do you think it's possible for us to have a proper introduction?"

"Who are you!" I screamed up at him with rage fuming from my voice.

Looking at me with utter disbelieve he spoke, "Peter."

"Where am I Peter!"

"Outside of Salem," his voice was breaking.

"Let me go this instant!" I shouted out, and no sooner he released his grip and stood there dumfounded. Storming off into the empty room I sat in the corner and cried for help. Not sure what to do, and angry from lack of control, he slammed and the door on his way out. Once my tears of frustration dried up, I leaned my throbbing head against the cool wall. Bringing my hand up to my forehead I felt the fever boiling under my fingertips. I shivered from it, and made my way to the bed. Before I knew it sleep took over my sick exhausted body.

The next morning when my fever finally broke, I just laid there waiting for death. I was weak and could barely move out of my bed, let alone fight someone much bigger than me. My eyes were puffy and swollen and my head still ached. All I could do was pray that if he came back to kill me, it would be quick. I just wanted to know who it was and where I was before it would happen, it was only fair.

After what seemed like days upon days of being locked in the room, my mind started to wilt away. Waking up to the sound of the door clicking, I looked down on the floor and saw that Peter had left a tray. Getting up from my deathbed I went to go and pick up my breakfast like a prisoner. Picking up the spoonful of cereal, I shoved it into my mouth. I didn't even care if it was poisoned, anything would be better then living.

Once I finished I laid the empty tray next to the door on the ground and waited for peace to come.

Of course it couldn't be that easy, I thought after several more hours passed by. Why was he taunting me, why didn't he just let me go or just do it already? One shot in the head, that's all it takes.

I was going stir crazy I had to end it, if he wasn't going to than I was. Getting up, I walked to the bedroom's bathroom and looked for anything sharp. I couldn't help but laugh when there wasn't anything but a bar of soap and bottled shampoo. Throwing things around the bathroom out of anger, one of the plastic bottles hit the bathroom mirror, and than it hit me. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around my fist and began smashing the mirror frantically. After a few attempts it shattered into a million pieces. Picking up a shard of sharp glass, I looked at it longingly, as if this was the only friend that could ease my suffering. Just minutes before I could muster up the courage an ice-cold hand ripped the shard of glass out of my hands.

How dare him, I was beyond reasoning or calming down this time. I began beating his chest with my fists and screaming at him. I didn't care if he fought back or put an end to my existence, anything was better. No, he didn't even raise a finger to stop me, all he did was stay perfectly still, and allowed me to express my pain. When I exhausted myself, I just backed away and curled up into a small ball. Peter just stood there and watched me with those intense understanding eyes. He looked down on me through his eyelashes and gave a sad sigh.

"Don't pity me," I said with hatred staining each word.

"I don't pity you, I'm just amazed"

"What!" I shouted out.

"You heard me! Here I am trying to nurse you back to health after finding you in some church looking like death."

"One you should have left me, and two what kind of person locks someone up in a room all day!"

" I admit that was drastic, but after I found you, you were nuts. I couldn't get you to stop running off."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that by the time I found you, the fever was at its peak. You were incoherent and literally delusional and paranoid."

With that said he picked me up and set me onto the bed. Going back to the bathroom he cursed under his breath while sweeping up the glass on the floor. I just sat there and watched him meticulously removing every possible threat in the room and bathroom. Opening the door he hesitated before he spoke," I'm sorry for all of this I was trying to help you not harm you," he paused and forced the rest out, "I'll let you leave after you get enough rest." With that he shut the door and left me alone to my thoughts.

The feeling that gripped my stomach subsided, and what was left was immense guilt. Here a teenage runaway goes and breaks into a church, and is saved by a handsome man, who she thinks is some crazy murderous freak. Turns out I am the completely mental one.

Shuffling my feet I tried to remember what happen the night before, but all that came up were piercing burgundy eyes. I didn't realize that I was that sick, I could have died if it wasn't for Peter. My body was probably out of it already from lack of sleep. Getting sick added with the night terrors was a recipe for disaster. What bothered me most was that instead of taking me to a hospital were they would have had me committed, he braved me out through the night. But why?

Getting up off the bed, I decided to go and apologize to Peter and introduce myself properly. Walking down the hallway, I noticed that the rest of the house wasn't as nice as my room. It seemed dark and depressing as each room looked as if it hadn't been touched in centuries. Dust caked on the surrounding surfaces in the guest bedrooms as well in the magnificent library down the hall. Entering the ancient library I found Peter sitting on a dusty couch reading a book.

"What are reading?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Utopia," he sighed not even looking up from his book.

"How is it?"

"Is there something you want?" He asked harshly.

"I'm sorry I can tell your busy, I'll come back later," I squeaked, and started to head for the door. Dropping his book, he stood up and yelled out, "Wait!" I stopped in my tracks.

"Forgive me, that wasn't kind of me."

"You have every right to be that way," I whispered out.

"No I don't, it's just been awhile since I've had others staying with me."

"Oh" Curiosity was building inside, who was this strange man I wondered.

"Seriously, do you need help with something?"

"No, I just wanted to thank you for saving me, and to apologize for my actions earlier."

"Well its normal when you were as sick as you were to be a little out of it. Not to mention I didn't handle it very well on my part either. I forgot that it's in human nature to be frightful," Peter said, lightly chuckling to himself.

Arching one eyebrow up in confusion, I was about to continue, until Peter gracefully rose from the sofa.

"Peter Fellings," he said while sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Lily Dawson." Taking it in return.

"Well Lily Dawson, I'm going to have to get you home now aren't I."

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to stay here a little longer."

His face twisted up in confusion at my response.

"Why do you want to stay," he paused and looked down at the ground, "Don't you have family or something."

"No, I don't have anyone"

"I don't know," he said while giving out a sad sigh as his forehead crinkled it thought.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please Peter, I have no where else to go. All my money and clothes are back at the church and probably gone now." Tears were stinging my eyes. " Just awhile longer, and I can earn my keep"

He stood there contemplating my offer, "How"

"By straightening the house up, cooking meals, doing your laundry. I'll do anything Peter."

"No," he paused and eyed me funny," I have something better in mind," he said while walking up to me with a gleam in his eyes.

"Peter no! I won't," and before I could push his arm away he held my head in his strong hands while moving it from side to side. I was terrified of what he was going to do, but as soon as he released me he had a small smile forming on his lips.

"What did you think I was going to do Lily?"

"I thought…" But before I could finish what I was saying, Peter left the room at inhuman speed. After just a second he returned with a small sketchbook and a pencil used for sketching.

"Peter I can't let you do that!" I said as realization struck me.

"Why not?"

"Because there are professional models that look a thousand times better than me, that's why. Not to mention I barely even know you!"

"Want do you want to know about me than?" He said with a smirk lining his lips.

"Peter that's not what I meant."

"You said you want us to know each other."

"Okay fine," I said while rolling my eyes.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Where were you born?"

"I was born here in Salem."

"Where have you traveled?"

"All over Europe." Peter said while getting impatient with my questions.

"My turn," he said with a smile plastered to his face.

"How old are you?"

"Hey I wasn't finished," I complained, but Peter just continued.

"How old are you, and where were you born?"

"Fine," I huffed," I am seventeen and will be eighteen on October 31s. I was born in California, but moved here with my mom when I was five."

"Hmm, what an interesting day to be born, when so many of the dead walk among the earth," he said trying to sound spooky.

"Hey that's not nice," I said adding hurt to my voice. Immediately Peter froze and looked at me with his warm eyes. "Peter I was kidding," but he kept still and this time he brought up one finger to his lips. Getting up slowly he went out the library door and walked down the hallway.

Quietly I got up after him and walked down the dark hallway. Standing near the spiral staircase I could here hushed voices in the kitchen. Carefully I climbed down the staircase so that I could listen in on the conversation. Peeking under the wall I watched Peter accepting a large shipment of boxes from another strangely gorgeous man. They were taking the boxes down into the cellar, but for what I wondered.

"Thank you Zachary, this means a lot to me."

"Its no trouble my friend, I just hope this feud ends soon."

"It will once Alexander seeks power of the coven."

"Not much longer Peter and you can take your rightful place as second in command."

After a few minutes of them collecting there thoughts and picturing the glorious moment of victory, Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"Zachary there is something I must ask you before you return."

"What is troubling you my dear brother."

"Follow me to the living room," Peter said. And so Peter and this strange man left to the other room to talk in private.

I tried to analyze the conversation, but everything was buzzing in my head. Why were they talking about power and command, and most importantly what is in those boxes.

Climbing back up the stairs I entered my room and waited for Peter to return. He didn't, and so after hours past I began to become restless. Just when I was about to nod off to sleep I heard a horrible shrieking noise from downstairs. Footprints stomped up the staircase and continued down the hallway toward my room. There, barely fitting inside the doorframe stood a large monster.

"I thought I smelled fresh meat," he growled out while snapping his teeth.

I was frozen solid, I could move off the bed. This creature knew this as he came over, dangerously eyeing his prey, me. I don't even remembered if I yelled or cried but all I knew was that Peter could hear my pain. He leaped on the beast and tore his flesh open with his teeth. Zachary howled in pain while trying to fight of Peter's relentless attacks. Scampering away down the hall, Peter followed, and after a few minutes of loud crashing and roaring, it became dead quite. I was terrified for Peter and for myself. Eyeing for a place to hide I slide under my bed and waited for the inevitable. A few painfully silent minutes later someone walked into my room.

"Lily are you alright, it's me Peter." Gasping for breath, he fell onto my bed and didn't move. Gingerly I came out of my hiding place and was horrified my Peter's appearance.

He was cover in blood from his head to his toes, and deep gashes were found on his legs and sides.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, while I tried to examine his fatal wounds. Ripping off his T-shirt I nearly vomited from the strong aroma of blood. The rusty smell filled my lungs and nearly made me pass out right there on the spot, but I knew I had to try for Peter.

Running to the bathroom I grabbed towels and warm water to wash his wounds with, and dressing to keep them from getting infected. When I returned to his lifeless body I began to wash off the blood. Soaking the towels in the warm water I gently cleansed his wounds and wrapped them with gauzes. Clearing the spattered blood of his face I watched the beautiful angel sleep.

Softly I whispered, "Peter you'll be save, I'm going to go and call an ambulance to take you to the hospital."

Getting up from the bed Peter's hand caught my wrist. Shocked from the suddenness, I tried to pull free from his grasp.

"Peter let go of me, you need help," I cried out as his hand tightened.

"Let go of me!" I shouted out into the empty house. Peter still not giving up gets out from the bed and releases his strong hold.

Watching in amazement, he removed the gauzes showing perfect marble smooth skin underneath. Smiling he grabbed my hand and lifted it to touch his unharmed chest. He miraculously healed from his fatal wounds that would have killed any human.

"What are you," I whispered.

"I am your worst nightmare."


End file.
